


Not Quite In Black And White

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: the last days of the century (and the first of a new one) [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything has to be face-to-face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite In Black And White

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'post-it notes' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**. Another piece of what comes after 'one more morning', perhaps.

When Yoochun's in a composing phase, he turns into something of a vampire. He takes to going to bed just after dawn, sleeping through most of the day and getting up as the afternoon fades to evening, then works until it gets light, fuelled by large mugs of black coffee with enough sugar to make anyone else's arteries clog just by looking at it. Now that Junsu's writing with him on a regular basis, it means that Junsu keeps those hours too, means that Yunho barely gets to see either of them on weekdays.

Mostly, they make do with mere snatched glimpses over the dinner table. For weeks at a time, their main method of communication is the post-it note, _get coffee on your way home_ , in blue on yellow, stuck to the cupboard door, and _remember to eat something_ , in black on bright pink on the lid of the piano.

They say other things too, _I love you_ , on the bottom of Yoochun's mug, _these are beautiful_ , between sheaves of Junsu's lyric notes, _you're such a sap, leader-sshi_ , left in Yunho's shoe and _we love you too_ , on the wheel of his car.


End file.
